


30 Day OTP Challenge: Alistair Theirin and Talza Cherthand

by BatManty77



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Alistair Theirin and Talza Cherthand [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: All our babies, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age: Origins - Freeform, F/M, Nyx Talza Kanstins Sann are all our children, Our DnD Dragon Age Campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatManty77/pseuds/BatManty77
Summary: This is a 30 Day OTP Prompt I found online and I'm writing them for my OC Character Talza from me and my friend's DA:O RPG campaign. I'm a fucking nerd for Alistair so what better way to show that is in front of a bunch of strangers (who ended up being my friends) and embarrassing myself on the internet?!Also, this is a 30 Day Challenge, intended to have done one prompt per day but it didn't work out that way. I kind of write sporadically when I have the inspiration.





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Talza get an early morning reprieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 30 Day OTP Prompt I found online and I'm writing them for my OC Character Talza from me and my friend's DA:O RPG campaign. I'm a fucking nerd for Alistair so what better way to show that is in front of a bunch of strangers (who ended up being my friends) and embarrassing myself on the internet?!
> 
> Also, this is a 30 Day Challenge, intended to have done one prompt per day but it didn't work out that way. I kind of write sporadically when I have the inspiration.

The walks through the Brecilian Forest had been long and arduous. Several days of rain with little reprieve besides the makeshift camps they put up at night, had left the group more worse for wear. But when Talza woke the fourth day, she was pleasantly surprised to find rays of sunshine blinding her. 

No one else was up yet, so she took her time waking up, packing her things and set off to check the traps Leliana had set the evening before. Not long after beginning her walk though, the sounds of the woods were broken by a long, drawn out ‘psssssst’. At first, Talza’s instincts kicked in, reaching for her dagger, her short time with the Wardens keeping her on edge. She quickly realized, however, it was just Alistair, trying very hard not to wake the others.

“Mind if I walk with you?” he whispered. She smiled and nodded her head in the direction of the path, signaling him to come along. Once they were far enough away from the others, they talked at a normal volume again.

“Why were you up so early today? Normally you sleep in later than Sann.” Alistair joked, lightly bumping his elbow into her arm. She just smiled and blushed.  
“The sun woke me up today. It wasn’t awful waking up early, but I’m sure I’ll be tired by later. What about you then?” She asked him.  
“Oh, I’m always up around dawn. Part of the Templar training I think. You know for years they had to practically pry me out of bed, but now, it seems as though I can’t stay in very long.” He moved his arms upward to stretch and yawn.  
“Yeah, well don’t get used to me being up. I enjoy sleep as much as I can.” 

They were quiet for a while, just listening to the morning or their own rapid heartbeats. After checking all seven though, found that there was nothing bring back aside from grim news. 

“Well, we may not have food, but at least it’s a pretty morning.” Talza finally said.  
“Oh, I’m sure Nyx’s mabari can wrangle up a rabbit or something. But you’re right, it’s beautiful.” Alistair stopped and bent down to pick a dandelion that’d bloomed in the morning dew. He leaned down slightly to carefully place it in the loose braid in Talza’s hair, mangled from humidity and damp.  
“There, now it’s even better.” Talza blushed at his kind gesture and it reminded her of the rose he gave her a few days before. She silently noted how she’d press this flower in the same book where the rose sat. 

They continued walking and briefly commenting on the wildlife around them. More than once his hand had brushed hers, definitely more than enough times to be accidental, and so she decided to take a leap. Her fingers ever so slightly grasped his, and when she did this, she could see his body go a little rigid before comfortably allowing her hand to settle with his and relaxing a bit. She didn’t though. Her heart raced and pounded in her chest and all she could feel was the reassuring warmth radiating from his hand and the way he kind of stroked her palm with his thumb with every step they took. After a few minutes of silence though, Alistair pulled away to briefly wipe his hand on his shirt and looked away awkwardly.  
“Heh, sorry, I doubt holding a sweaty hand is very enjoyable.” Talza just grabbed it again and held it tighter.  
“Alistair, a little sweat isn’t anything. Besides, I thought it was me who was the sweaty one.” She beamed up at him, trying to show confidence. He just laughed a held their hands up together.  
“Well alright, we’ll hold each other’s sweaty hands. Deal?” she brought them back down.  
“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're at all interested in the other character's from my work, please check out "The Wardens No One Talks About" by my friend (and the player of Sann) EggrollErrol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winters in Fereldan are damn cold and normally suck, luckily, Talza's pretty used to it. Though, it does feel better snuggling up with someone you care so much about.

The cold of winter had set into Fereldan and left the air chilly almost all the time. The whole gang was sitting in camp, huddled around the campfire, trying to get warm. Nyx tried her best to use heat magic to keep herself and Leliana warm but the two still shivered in the brisk wind.

Sann and just held his knees to their chests. Kanstins sat so close to the fire it was a wonder she wasn’t getting burnt. Neither were used to such cold and found it difficult to brace it. Alistair sat with a large animal pelt wrapped around his body, and seemed decently content. Talza had been speaking with Morrigan about something and was returning to the group.

“Aren’t you cold?” Sann asked. “What’s wrong with you?” Talza just looked at her fellow dwarf a little oddly.

“No? I mean it’s not warm, but I’m okay. A little cold isn’t the end of the world.” She looked down and made second note of the warm clothing she was wearing, a smart purchase back in Denerim. “I could stand to be warmer but I’ll live. I’ve lived in Fereldan most of my life, so I guess I’m kind of used to it.” She shrugged. Kanstins gave her a look of jealousy before standing to go to her tent.

“Maybe in my bedroll I’ll retain some body heat.” The others agreed and retreated as well, besides, it was late and tomorrow promised more travel. All left now by the fire were Alistair and Talza.

“You know, if you are chilly, my pelt has some room still.” He didn’t take his eyes off the fire, and Talza couldn’t tell if it was the frost or a blush that dusted his cheeks.

“Okay, sure. Thank you.” She stood and moved to sit in front of him, settling in his lap. It hadn’t been long since they confessed their feelings, and no one in the group knew about them yet, though they still teased.

He opened the pelt with his arms, like wings, and wrapped them around her shoulders, holding her back to his chest. He was right, he was very warm. Something about him made his body radiate heat beyond what she’d experienced before and she reveled in their closeness. Leaning her head against his collarbone, she closed her eyes to take in deep breaths and he moved to kiss her cheek. This was a much-needed step in becoming closer, and Alistair cherished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're at all interested in the other character's from my work, please check out "The Wardens No One Talks About" by my friend (and the player of Sann) EggrollErrol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 3: Watching a Movie/Playing a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MODERN AU:  
> Kanstins suggests a movie for Alistair and Talza sarcastically and Alistair takes it seriously and insists they watch it. Talza doesn't handle the movie's themes well...

Talza knew watching a sad movie was a bad idea, but nothing could convince Alistair otherwise. 

“Kanstins said this was supposed to be a good movie! And I’m not about to refuse a suggestion from her.” He begged, holding on to Talza’s sleeve like a lost child. She found it so hard to refuse him like that, she always did.

But now she was kicking her past self. She sniffled as softly as she could, not wanting to alert her boyfriend of just how upset she was. The movie was about a wife losing her husband and dealing with the loss it brought. It merely reminded her how much she loved him. Kanstins had picked this movie as a way to make fun of them, Talza was sure of it. 

Finally, the ending credits rolled and Alistair clicked the TV off before stretching with a loud yawn.

“Ahhh, want to head to bed My Dear? It got later than I thought.” Talza didn’t respond. “Love?” She’d tucked her head and knees into her sweatshirt. “Talza?” He pulled the collar away to peek at her. “What’s up?” She sniffed loudly again.

“Promise you won't laugh?” She could hear him scrape his finger on his shirt, she assumed in an ‘x’.

“Warden’s promise.” Pulling the sweater away, she revealed her face to be red and splotchy. Eyelashes clumped together and the areas around her eyes puffy and swollen.

“We’re not watching anymore sad movies.” Her voice surprisingly defiant between the hiccups.

“Wait, that movie upset you? Talza the acting was bad and the lines were cheesy. I half want to make Kanstins pay for it just for making us watch it.” He chuckled.

“Hey, you promised you wouldn’t laugh! It-it was just. It got me thinking.” She buried her face into his sleeve. “I don’t ever want to lose you. I don’t think I could be nearly as brave as that woman in the movie. I’d be a wreck without you!” The tears she hid before shed freely now. Suddenly she was enveloped in a familiar warmth. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He hugged her close and roughly wiped her cheeks. “I’m right here my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're at all interested in the other character's from my work, please check out "The Wardens No One Talks About" by my friend (and the player of Sann) EggrollErrol.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Day 4- On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair adores Talza, and finally gets the time away from the group to show her exactly how he feels.

Alistair found that during the Blight there were hardly any moments to be left alone. There was always some fight going on, or even in their free time, the group still stayed uncomfortably close. He and Talza had managed only a handful of times to sneak away alone, but tonight he’d made sure everything would be perfect.

It started with making sure everyone was busy. Everyone had plans to occupy themselves at the camp tonight. After weeks of arduous travel, they unanimously agreed to take an entire afternoon and night just to rest. And it was the perfect opportunity for Alistair to follow through on a plan he’d been brewing for a while. 

The night was perfect. The spring evening had brought the scent of flowers and water wafted from the nearby creek. Along the creek’s bank was a decent clearing, covered in lush grasses, far away enough from camp that they wouldn’t be disturbed. It was here that Alistair led Talza, a scrap of cloth covering her eyes, his voice was her only guide.

“Where are we going?!” Talza giggled, taking smaller steps than normal to be sure she didn’t trip.  
“Just a little bit farther. Have I ever steered you wrong?” She could hear the grin in his voice.

Blind, she willingly followed him, arms outstretched to feel for him or a stray branch. Finally he told her to stop.  
“Can I take this off now?”  
“Well you can do that or stand there and challenge my level of foolishness.”

She took off the blindfold and found herself in the clearing. On the grass in front of her was what looked like Alistair’s bedroll, undone and spread out. The sky above was clearer than she’d ever seen with thousands of stars. Frogs croaked in the water and a warm breeze billowed in the trees above her. 

Talza was speechless, in twenty years living on the surface, she’d never been in such awe. She swore she’d never seen so many stars before, or perhaps she simply never noticed. Alistair cleared his throat , waking her from her trance. He was now sitting on the splayed out bedroll lighting an oil lantern.  
“Talza, I know it’s not anything special, but I just-”  
“It’s amazing!” She didn’t move, gazing straight up into the cosmos. But Alistair was fixated on her now. The wind was blowing her dress slightly askew and each ringlet of her hair twisting like chimes. The soft light of the lantern shone a glow on her skin in a way he didn’t know was possible.  
“Alistair,” Her eyes met his now and he saw all of those thousands of stars in them. “This is incredible.” She excitedly moved to sit beside him. “I’ve always wondered how Dwarves from underground felt when they first saw the sky, and now I know. It’s so much bigger than I ever thought it could be.”   
“Yeah, it’s really something. You could almost fall into it like a pond.” She laid down and stared upward, he quickly followed suit.

“I'm glad we were able to get away. From everyone else, I mean.”  
“Yeah, it’s nice to relax a little for once. I feel like I haven't had a moment’s breath since the joining.” She took in a deep breath before reaching to hold his hand.   
“Talza, I just- I wanted to say that- ugh I never know how to say this. But I care for you, so much. I downright treasure you. I don’t think I would have been able to get very far after Ostagar without you.” She didn’t answer. “The others too, I mean we didn't do it all alone, but you were there for me. When I was mourning Duncan, fighting the undead in Redcliffe, even helping me save my uncle. I just-Maker, talking this much never works out for me…” Suddenly he felt the hand in his squeeze hard and her head lean against his shoulder.   
“It never does, does it? But I feel the same. After my Da died I thought that all I needed was to stay in one place. Put down roots and just exist. Da always said ‘we lie with our ancestors in the stone but our hearts are with the ones we love’. I know exactly what he meant now. I’m with you, and we’re doing possibly the most dangerous things in the world, and yet… I’m happier than I ever been.” 

Alistair beamed and smiled widely. He never imagined such a wonderful person would enter his life. Talza scooted closer so their sides touched and continued to face into the stars, her body seemingly too heavy to move an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're at all interested in the other character's from my work, please check out "The Wardens No One Talks About" by my friend (and the player of Sann) EggrollErrol.  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Day 5- Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kiis u. Smorch

The morning air hung heavy in camp today, and it seemed as though life held just as steady. Alistair woke with sweat on his brow and sunlight silhouetting through their tent. It’d been only a few weeks since he and Talza decided to be with each other, and he loved every moment they spent together. He sat up and wiped his forehead before looking beside him and saw Talza, her arm draped over her face. A tell-tale sign that she was awake but wished she weren't. 

Taking his fingers, he softly danced his hand across her shoulder, she simply groaned.   
“It’s been sunrise for nearly ten minutes.” She flung her shielding arm down into the bedroll in frustration.   
“Why must we get up so early?” Her lip poured like a child’s. Alistair merely giggled and leaned down to peck a kiss.  
“So you have time to wake up, or else you’ll fall asleep walking.” Their lips met again, for slightly longer this time.   
“You have a decent point. At least I get so spend some time with you.” Her sour disposition had dissipated into the contentedness only found when woken by the man you love. 

One of his eyebrows cocked jokingly.   
“Oh? Spending time together? Have anything in mind?” She awkwardly propped herself up to kiss him again.  
“Just a little thing.” Leaning into their kiss, she felt his smile against her cheeks. He moved over her to let her head fall back to the pillow. Suddenly he pressed harder into her, a specific intent in mind. Morning sweat made his bare arms sticky to her hands as she roamed him. She opened her mouth fully, signaling she was down for what he was cooking. 

More and more feverishly their mouths clashed and soft gasps erupted every so often as they grew keener for air. Alistair had buried his hand in her frizzy hair and moaned into her mouth, but suddenly froze when a loud sneeze disturbed the morning. Alistair quickly broke from her and sat up, his face flush and his lips swollen.   
“Shit! I didn't think anyone would be up this early?” He whispered to her, upset they couldn't finish. She pushed herself up on her elbows and placed a cool hand on his face.   
“Another time I suppose? Maybe tonight, love.” He nodded, a little disappointed. “At least I’m up now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're at all interested in the other character's from my work, please check out "The Wardens No One Talks About" by my friend (and the player of Sann) EggrollErrol.  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Day 6- Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair put on the wrong shirt, it's hilarious and Talza exploits it. Then it backfires.

Kanstins came back with an armful of clothes and set them beside her tent, quickly separating them by owner. Little piles of the clean laundry surrounded her when Alistair walked by.   
“The clothes finally dry?” Kanstins kind of gave him a sneer before handing him his pile, slightly larger than the others.  
“Yeah well, maybe next time it should be your turn to wash everyone’s smalls.” Alistair responded as quickly as possible while speed walking toward his and Talza’s tent.  
“Yeah, maybe. Thanks Kanstins, bye!”

In the tent, he made quick work of removing his dirty common breeches and smalls before dressing in his normal loungewear. He soon found bottoms and such, but struggled when he went to put on his shirt. It was tighter than normal and abnormally short. Just as he was evaluating the length, Talza walked in and burst out in laughter.  
“By the Ancestors, what are you doing!?”  
He turned to her and felt the flush of heat flood to the tips of his ears, an all too familiar feeling when she was around.  
“I was getting dressed since Kanstins finished laundry, but I think my shirt shrunk in the sun.”  
He splayed out his arms to demonstrate the shirt that barely covered his stomach and choked his arms and neck.   
“Come on, turn around.” She flicked her finger in a circle and giggled again. Pulling at the back collar, she found a sewn in “TC”. Her initials. Everyone had theirs in put into their clothes by suggestion by Wynne when she accidentally received Nyx’s robes, a wonderful idea. Talza pulled him around to face her again.  
“Yup, it must have shrunk.” She shrugged and moved to the pile of clothes, rummaging through before pulling up another shirt.   
“And then I suppose my shirt stretched out?” She pulled off her dirty top and replaced it with the large shirt, it’s long sleeves falling below her wrists and neckline too large and plunging down towards her breasts.

“Wait, isn’t that my shirt? It’s got the stitch in the side from where it tore.” He pointed out.  
“How observant.” She changed into her own pants and smalls.  
“Wait then this is your shirt!” He finally figured.  
“Always check the collar, love.” She spun and twirled in his shirt, she practically swam in it. “I guess Kanstins just put ours together to save time, but really Alistair your shirts are so comfy!”  
“Oh come on!” He moved to hug her but found his arms restrained. She moved away playfully and held the collar up to her face.  
“And it smells like you! How amazing.” She taunted. “I’d bet you ten copper you couldn't last the rest of the afternoon in my shirt!”  
“Fair deal, but you have to wear mine-”  
“Pshhh no problem!”  
“-in just your smallclothes.” Talza looked to her behind, where the shirt hung just below the swell of her cheeks, bend too far over and everyone would get a decent eye look at her, but she wasn’t about to back down.  
“Deal.”

So she removed her breeches as directed and they left the tent to continue their activities. Sann immediately caught on, making a comment at Alistair between cries of laughter.  
Talza went straight to the outer reaches of camp to collect wood, but quickly realized she was constantly bending over, as shown with a disapproving look from Wynne. So she went and joined Morrigan at the cooking pot. She could sit there and not worry, the shirt comfortably covering most of her thighs.  
“So will you be explaining you and the fool’s choice in clothing?” Morrigan asked, carefully handing Talza a knife to peel potatoes.  
“Oh, he accidentally put on my shirt and is unwilling to admit defeat.”  
“So you join him in his humiliation? An odd tactic indeed.”  
“It’s no worse for me than a dress that doesn't fit well. I’ve never earned an easier 10 copper.”  
“A completely see through dress? Perhaps I’m not informed on the dress of Dwarven culture, but   
I cannot imagine that is normal.” Morrigan’s voice was surprisingly calm.  
“S-see through?!” Talza moved her arms to cover her chest. “Sorry Morrigan I’ll be right back.” And after quickly dropping the knife, made her way back to her tent, grabbing Alistair along with her.

“It’s See through!” All Alistair could do was laugh, though the tight shirt constricted it. “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“And miss an opportunity to see your beautiful body all afternoon?” She smacked his arm and moved past him to change her shirt. “Besides, you wouldn’t have agreed to the bet if I told you. Guess I win though.” He held out his hand for the money owed, but she just pushed it away.  
“No! You cheated. You let me walk around camp for nearly two hours with my tits hanging out!”  
“You didn’t even hang around anyone but Morrigan! No one saw anything I promise.” She pouted away from him.   
“Deals off. You don’t get a single coin.” He removed his own prank shirt and put his arms around her.  
“What about an apology kiss, would you accept that? Or are my lips traitorous too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're at all interested in the other character's from my work, please check out "The Wardens No One Talks About" by my friend (and the player of Sann) EggrollErrol.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you're at all interested in the other character's from my work, please check out "The Wardens No One Talks About" by my friend (and the player of Sann) EggrollErrol.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
